


杏雨梨云

by wsmd



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24835036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsmd/pseuds/wsmd
Summary: Alpha80×Omega18，半先婚后爱
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Yamamoto Takeshi
Kudos: 9





	杏雨梨云

*

山本武推开彭格列首领办公室的门，和刚好出来的云雀恭弥擦肩而过。

“云雀……”山本武下意识要打招呼，但话说了一半又咽回去，云雀恭弥看都没看他，径直离开。

虽然这种事在以前很常见，但如今反倒更显刻意疏离了。他们之间的气氛变得古怪而尴尬，山本武叹了口气。

沢田纲吉困惑地问：“啊，山本。有什么事吗？”

事情大了。

至今回想起来，山本武仍然觉得非常荒谬。

昨天晚上彭格列给蓝波办生日宴，所有人喝得都不少，闹到后半夜，大家图方便也就在分部基地休息了。

基地里虽说给每位守护者都准备了个人房间，但因为构造布局都差不多，平常也不怎么用得到，所以都不太熟悉。

山本武喝得尤其多，迷迷糊糊间闯进了云雀恭弥的房间，看到发情期的Omega狼狈地蜷缩在床上。

然后，信息素引诱，一切发生得如此自然。

山本武早上醒来的时候，房间里只剩下他一个人。床边还有掉落的抑制剂针管，五六支，已经用掉了一半。

山本武望着天花板发呆。

他的取向在第二性别上是Omega没错，但是他应该是喜欢女人的吧？

可是昨天晚上，他确实很有感觉。好像还做了两次。

“……总之就是，发生了这样的事。”山本武绝望地捂住脸，“我不知道他是Omega。”

事实上，大家应该都不知道。这个时代Omega已经是非常稀少的人种，彭格列内部以Beta居多，Alpha仅占少量，Omega更是寥寥无几。

而彭格列云守一直对外宣称是Beta，云雀恭弥向来强大，战斗力和意志力都是顶级，就是说他是Alpha也不会有人怀疑。

“这下麻烦大了。”沢田纲吉苦恼地抓着头发，“那你现在打算要怎么办？”

“我……”山本武说，“我必须要对云雀负责。我想跟他结婚。”

沢田纲吉差点噎住：“别开玩笑了！云雀不会同意的吧？”

“我不知道。”山本武皱着眉，表情凝重，“但是我想试一试，所以先来跟你打个报告。这件事也是我对不起他吧？唉，现在都不知道要怎么面对他了……”

沢田纲吉安慰道：“总之山本你想负责是好事，至于结婚的事……就按你说的先试试吧，虽然感觉云雀一定会拒绝——你知道他这个人很要强的。不过云雀居然没有杀了你，他还是念及一点情面的吧？”

“嗯。”山本武笑了一下，“那阿纲你到时候要批准我们结婚哦。”

话是这么说，等到出了办公室，山本武还是觉得头疼。

他当然知道云雀恭弥那个人，怎么可能和自己结婚。上一次床就要结婚，好像在拿性做威胁一样。

但他莫名很在意。

还是先找到云雀恭弥，把话说开比较好。

云雀恭弥在两年前买了一间公寓，有的时候会去那里小住。山本武猜此刻他一定在那里。

山本武拎着塑料袋，摁响公寓的门铃，没有人应答。他只能自己动手，输入密码解开门锁。

进门的瞬间果然闻到浓郁的信息素味道。云豆飞过来，停在山本武的肩头，叫着：“云雀！云雀！山——本！”

后方升腾起强烈的杀气，云豆立刻飞走了。山本武躲闪不及，后背硬生生挨了一下凌厉的攻击，浮萍拐卡住他的后颈。

山本武捕捉到轻微的、不稳的喘息。他说：“云雀，是我。”

浮萍拐慢慢放了下来：“……你怎么知道密码？”

“我猜的。像你这样热爱学校的人，密码应该会是並盛的建校日之类的吧。没想到真的是，哈哈。”

山本武转过身，收起玩笑的表情，认真道：“昨天晚上的事，不好意思……”

话没说完，浮萍拐直接挥了下来。山本武后退躲过这一击，云雀恭弥却踉跄了一下，山本武条件反射地扶住云雀恭弥的肩膀。

浮萍拐又抵住他的下巴，云雀恭弥冷冷地说：“不许碰我。”

“你发情期还没彻底过去吧？不要乱来。”山本武连忙说，他的目光瞥到茶几上的针管，“又用强效抑制剂？就是这样一直用大量的抑制剂压制发情期，所以昨天抑制剂才失效的吧？”

“不关你事。”云雀说，“滚。”

“云雀。”山本武抓住云雀恭弥的手，“跟我结婚吧。”

“我不要。”意料之中的直截了当的拒绝。

山本武无奈地说：“那你以后发情期要怎么办？现在你的身体状况，抑制剂是不能再用了吧？”

云雀恭弥挣开他的手：“那种事，性伴侣也可以。”

“嘛嘛，不要这样说啊，把我当性伴侣什么的，我会伤心的。”

“少自作多情。我没说要让你当性伴侣。”

“那丈夫怎么样？”山本武把环状物套到云雀恭弥的手指上。

“来的路上匆忙买的。不知道你喜欢什么款式——”山本武笑了笑，“以后一起去买个更合适的吧。”

云雀恭弥看着无名指上的戒指，强压下怒火：“你是白痴吗……”

眼看对方又要进行攻击，山本武只能先反扣住云雀恭弥的手，把他压到墙壁上：“要打的话，现在的你根本不是我的对手哦。”

云雀恭弥还没反应过来，后颈已经被突袭。

Alpha的信息素包裹住他。有点咸涩的味道，像海风和夏天的雨。

但莫名令人很安心。

看来发情期果然会让人变得迟钝。云雀恭弥昏昏沉沉地想，不过被标记的感觉似乎没有想象中那么糟糕。

Alpha的信息素很快让他躁乱的情绪平静下来，不似昨晚那般侵略意味明显，如今更多的是一种温柔的安抚，他体内那股难捱的情热也慢慢消退。

“这样应该足够维持好一段时间了。”山本武松开他，把手里的塑料袋递过去，“给你买的，记得吃哦。我先走啦。”

他笑眯眯地跟盘旋在客厅上方的云豆打了个招呼，马上就离开了。

云雀恭弥看了一眼袋子里的东西，汉堡和椰汁，都是他喜欢的食物。

云雀恭弥沉默片刻，觉得好笑：“这个白痴……”

云豆降落到他的头顶，不知疲倦地叫：“云雀！云雀！”

*

云雀恭弥从西班牙出任务回来，山本武开车去机场接他。

云雀恭弥系上安全带：“你怎么好像很开心的样子。”

“因为，嗯，中国有句话说……唔，怎么说的来着？小别胜新婚……好像是这个。”山本武笑着说，“而且我们确实也才刚结婚不久呀。”

准确来说，结婚的第二天云雀恭弥就跑去执行任务了，直到今天才回日本。

山本武不太确定云雀恭弥是不是在躲他，索性也不去想这些没用的事，他发动车子：“云雀，我说——你怎么不戴戒指啊？”

云雀恭弥不明所以：“不是戴着吗？”

他伸出手，云之戒安稳地戴在中指上。

“啊，我说的是我送的那枚。”山本武说。

那枚很朴素的男戒，是他之前决定要跟云雀恭弥提结婚的时候在银饰店买的一双对戒。他自己的那枚自那天起便一直戴着。

“一个彭格列戒指够我烦的了。”云雀恭弥说，“而且我不想让其他人知道。”

“好吧好吧，随你啦……”山本武嘟囔一句，他倒也没有多期望云雀恭弥会老老实实戴着戒指。

“去哪？”云雀恭弥忽然说，“这个方向不是彭格列吧？”

“回家啊，去彭格列干嘛。”山本武看云雀恭弥困惑的样子，心说我就知道，“我有给你发讯息说吧，我新买了一套房。”

——是新房的意思，而且特地选在离彭格列分部基地和两人原本的家都很远的地段，以避免一些可能引起但云雀恭弥不想引起的麻烦。

在一些细节方面，山本武认真到有些偏执的地步。

偶尔被其他人问起戒指：“交女朋友啦？”

山本武只是笑笑，含糊着说：“算是吧。”

除了沢田纲吉，没有人知道他们的关系。

事到如今，云雀恭弥并不后悔，或者说在他的人生里从没有“后悔”两个字可以说。

他只是不习惯跟Alpha绑在一起。虽然这个Alpha可以解决他的发情期问题，而且姑且算是一个比较可靠的Alpha。

脸上猝不及防被什么东西冰了一下，云雀恭弥偏过头，山本武正拿着一罐椰汁贴着他的脸：“辛苦啦，喝点饮料降暑吧。”

云雀恭弥接过那罐冰椰汁：“……你专心开车。”

陌生的环境，陌生的Alpha——不是说云雀恭弥对山本武陌生，是他对山本武的Alpha的性别陌生。其他守护者都是Beta，对他构不成任何威胁。

唯一能在第二性别上威胁到他的，是一向镇静、从容、游刃有余的雨。

但他们井水不犯河水，因为个人能力都很强，这么些年来几乎不打配合，相处时间最长的时候是在彭格列的每周例会上。而云雀恭弥大部分情况下并不会出席例会。

一开门，云豆唱着並盛的校歌欢快地飞过来，云雀恭弥摸了摸它浑圆的脑袋：“你怎么也被他收买了。”

云雀恭弥简单冲了个澡，然后直接回房休息了。山本武一个人吃了晚饭，顺便喂了云豆。

他慢悠悠地洗了澡准备上床睡觉，刚掀开被子的一角，云雀恭弥就睁开眼，一双细长的凤眼冷冽地注视着他。

山本武打招呼：“你醒啦？”

云雀恭弥看他一身睡衣，质问道：“你怎么在我床上？”

“诶？不一起睡吗？我们不是结婚了吗？”山本武语气轻快。

没等云雀恭弥回答，山本武就动作敏捷地钻进了被窝：“嘛嘛，再说了，什么你的床我的床，是我们的床才对吧。”

两个人的腿碰到一起，山本武温热的肌肤令云雀恭弥身体僵了一秒，山本武就贴了过来。

那股略微咸涩的Alpha信息素又散发出来，混着沐浴露的香气，云雀恭弥下意识感到一丝危险。

“我说了不许碰我。”云雀恭弥说，“再碰我会被我咬杀。”

山本武无视云雀恭弥的言语胁迫，不由分说地把他搂进怀里：“云雀，我一直想跟你认真地说声对不起。”

Alpha把信息素收了回去：“这件事对你来说很困扰吧？真的不好意思，我趁人之危……虽然不知道你隐瞒性别是出于什么原因，但总归是我不对。AO之间果然天性如此啊，唉。结果还是变成了一个那么差劲的Alpha……”

“闭嘴。你好吵。”云雀恭弥忍无可忍。

山本武继续说：“哈哈，情不自禁地就说多了。我太久没做了，那天晚上应该没有伤到你吧？怎么说都是我占你便宜，不好意思。”

“……无所谓。”云雀恭弥过了一会说，“我也很爽。”

果然还是个别扭的家伙。山本武笑了一下：“啊，那意思是以后可以再做吗？说起来云雀好像是第一次吧，感觉有点紧张，哈哈。不过真的还蛮想再做一次的，跟云雀做爱真的很舒服……”

黑暗中燃起紫色的死气之火。

“你怎么睡觉的时候也带着戒指和匣子啊！喂喂，云雀，我开玩笑的啦，不要攻击我啊！……”

*

周三，彭格列照例举行每周例会。

山本武绑着绷带顽强地按时参加，沢田纲吉关切地询问他的伤势。

山本武笑着挠挠头：“这个吗？我不小心摔了。还好啦，不是很严重的伤。”

狱寺隼人吐槽说：“怎么看都不像是摔倒吧！棒球笨蛋！”

当然不是摔倒，这些伤是他被小卷刺的。山本武没想到云雀恭弥会真的对他动手，明明只是说了两句比较真心的荤话。

唉，不好惹的Omega。

“云雀这次也没来吗？”沢田纲吉问。

笹川了平说：“那个家伙什么时候参加过例会啊？”他举起手，模仿云雀拿着浮萍拐的动作和语气，“群聚，咬杀！”

“噗哈哈哈……”山本武忍不住笑出声。

学的还蛮像的诶。山本武想，不过云雀说的时候很有杀气，更可爱一点就是了。

散会以后，山本武在基地附近的宠物店逛了一会，给云豆买了几包饲料，然后回家。

“云雀，我回来了喔——”山本武在玄关处扬声喊道。

自然像平常一样不会收到回应。山本武边换鞋边看手机上的消息，云豆却不知道什么时候咬住他的衣服，焦急地把他往卧室的方向拽：“山本！云雀！云雀！”

山本武心中很不安，连忙跑到卧室推开门：“云雀，你怎么样？还好吗？”

只见Omega跌坐在床边，浑身都在微微颤抖，汗水打湿他的鬓发。Omega听到动静，抬眸朝门口看来。

那双上挑的凤眼里蒙着一层薄薄的水雾，漂亮得不可思议。

山本武心下一跳。

他差点忘了，今天是云雀恭弥的发情期。

抑制剂散落在云雀恭弥的脚边，管体上印着彭格列的图案，想来是这东西暂时封锁了云雀恭弥的信息素味道。

山本武皱起眉：“怎么又用抑制剂？不是说了以后让我来……”

云雀恭弥打断他，低声说：“抱我……”

发情期的Omega会变得无比脆弱，连云雀恭弥也不例外。

山本武叹了口气，几步走过去环抱住云雀恭弥，吻住他的唇。

他们纠缠着倒到床上。云雀恭弥伸手去解山本武的扣子，半天解不开，他耐心告罄，索性去摸山本武的下体。

两个人很快就都有了反应。山本武转而去亲吻云雀恭弥的耳垂——他知道这是云雀恭弥的敏感处。山本武边技巧性地碾磨舔舐，边把云雀恭弥的衣服往上推，用平常握剑的大手揉捻云雀恭弥的乳首。

果然听到身下人一声压抑的喘息。

Omega的信息素飘散出来，迅速填满了整间房。清冽的味道，一种很淡的香。

山本武脱掉云雀恭弥的长裤，把手往下探，摸到一手湿润。他不禁感叹：“这么湿了啊……”

云雀恭弥挺了挺腰，隔着轻薄的布料蹭山本武半勃的性器：“你去、例会……找不到你……”

竟然意外认真地在解释打抑制剂的原因。

山本武含住云雀恭弥的乳尖，手指插进云雀恭弥湿润的后穴里，就着云雀恭弥分泌出的体液仔细扩张。

“不要去了，无聊……沢田纲吉，只会讲废话……嗯……笹川了平整天，极限极限，还、喊我喝酒……”云雀恭弥断断续续地说，“狱寺凖人，和蓝波那个小鬼，都好吵……六道骸，有病，烦死了……群聚，全都、咬杀……嗯啊……”

他显然已经情动，小穴紧紧咬着山本武的手指，流出来的水浸湿了一大片床单，控制不住地想要更多。

原来彭格列制造的抑制剂也有不靠谱的时候，山本武想，云雀似乎变得啰嗦了起来，居然在逐一数落彭格列。

但这一切都很像没有安全感的表现。

山本武甚至错觉云雀恭弥语气里有点委屈，可能发情期的Omega对Alpha都很依赖，何况是有过标记关系的AO之间。

最糟糕的是，他竟然无可救药地觉得，这样的云雀很可爱。

絮絮叨叨说话的云雀很可爱，陷入情欲暂时迷失的云雀很可爱，被他压在身下的云雀很可爱。

山本武敢保证，如果让云雀恭弥知道此刻他的这些想法，那他一定会被咬杀。

好在云雀恭弥并不知道这些，所以他能肆无忌惮地在脑袋里重复自己的无法无天。

上次做爱是在一个有些混乱的发情期，没有任何准备，生理和心理上都是。但是这次不一样。

山本武轻轻捏住云雀恭弥的下巴：“恭弥。看着我。”

云雀恭弥声音沙哑：“……山本武。”

然后山本武彻底进入了云雀恭弥。

云雀恭弥紧紧抓住床单，发出舒爽的喟叹。山本武这一下几乎顶到他的生殖腔，他被Alpha粗大的阴茎填满，情不自禁地把腿分的更开，迎合山本武的撞击。

Omega天生适合做爱的身体敏感得不像话，山本武也被云雀恭弥夹得很舒服，忍不住夸赞道：“云雀，好厉害……一下子就全部吃进去了，好色……”

“闭嘴……啊……”云雀恭弥抱着山本武的脖子，承受着Alpha凶狠的侵犯。

山本武一只手抓住云雀恭弥纤细的脚踝抬起他的腿，以便自己的阴茎能更深地插入，另一只手贴心地去抚慰云雀恭弥的前端，身下进出的动作越来越快。

两个人的信息素交缠在一起，房间里处处流窜着情香。

云雀恭弥身体软成一湾春水，明明脆弱得不行，却还要逞强说：“你到底行不行？拿出点实力来，山本武……你快点啊，难受死了……”

这个时候倒是格外坦诚了。山本武笑了笑，掐住云雀恭弥的腰用力一顶，许是顶到了敏感点，云雀恭弥抖得厉害，叫声也顿时高昂起来。

混乱而粗重的呼吸交织，山本武架起云雀恭弥的腿，对着那个点狠狠顶弄起来。

肉体撞击的声音混着色情的水声在空旷的房内格外清楚，床单被弄得脏乱不堪，两人的交合处更是泥泞又淫靡。

山本武同云雀恭弥十指交握，低声唤道：“云雀，云雀……”

云雀恭弥爽得脚趾蜷缩，胡乱地亲山本武的脖颈：“山本武……哈啊……”

他们一起攀上欲望的高峰。山本武射在云雀恭弥的体内，云雀恭弥出了一身汗，和山本武黏黏糊糊地肉贴肉。

山本武低头虔诚地和云雀恭弥接吻。

他由衷地感谢一切，感谢云雀恭弥愿意跟他结婚，感谢黑手党游戏和彭格列，感谢阴差阳错的命运。

感谢云和雨的相遇。

*

云雀恭弥醒过来的时候，天已经完全黑了。

身体被清理过，还穿好了衣服，一件白色的棉T恤，不过大了一个号。他从房间出来，看到山本武在客厅跟云豆玩。

云雀恭弥走过去：“你在干吗？”

“我在给云豆穿衣服。”山本武双手捧着云豆，举到云雀恭弥的面前，“可爱吧？”

云豆身着一件浅蓝色的衬衣，胸口处绣着雨滴的图案和花纹，头上还戴着一顶小巧精致的贝雷帽。

云豆挥了挥翅膀，兴奋地叫：“云雀！”

“……幼稚。”云雀恭弥说。

山本武温和地笑：“别这样说嘛。我给小卷也买了衣服，你把它放出来一起玩呀。”

云雀恭弥置若罔闻，反而说：“我饿了。”

山本武于是放下云豆，钻进厨房做饭。

云雀恭弥提起云豆端详数秒，然后轻声说：“是挺可爱。”

*

从此以后，彭格列的每周例会，每个月总会有那么一次，除了云守，雨守也不会参加。

沢田纲吉作为唯一知情人以及彭格列的十代目，尽职尽责地给自己的云守和雨守打电话，通常情况下要么没人接，要么接起来是一通不堪入耳的呻吟和喘息。

沢田纲吉：“……打扰了。”并马上挂断电话。

而且他还要绞尽脑汁地帮雨守编理由，什么今天去瓦利亚找斯库瓦罗切磋剑术，明天卖寿司帮彭格列减轻财政负担，后天编写棒球秘技十八式准备流传千古当野球之王。

沢田纲吉表示当首领真的好累啊。

久而久之，大家也就都习惯了。

因此，当雨守和云守一起出现在会议室的时候，所有人都非常震惊。

蓝波最先发现了盲点，指着云雀恭弥说：“哇哦，戒指。”

于是大家都去看云雀恭弥的手指——中指上是彭格列的云之戒，嗯，这没什么特别的。但是无名指上戴着的是一款男戒。

一款和山本武无名指上款式一样的戒指。

唔，好像知道了什么不得了的事。

例会结束后，山本武和云雀恭弥一起去逛宠物店。

山本武心情愉悦地左挑右选：“这件衣服好可爱哦，我觉得很适合云豆。嗯，这件比较适合小卷。”

云雀恭弥还是那句：“幼稚。”手里却拿着给次郎和小次郎买的围巾和小零食。

*

某天做完以后，山本武忽然说：“其实我知道啦，並盛建校日和你的生日是同一天。”

云雀恭弥没有说话，闭着眼睛像是睡着了。

山本武又说：“还有，是你教云豆我的名字怎么念的吧！云豆的发音好标准诶。”

“没有这回事。”云雀恭弥立即说。

“哈哈，你现在是在不好意思吗，云雀？”

“……小卷。”

“嘛嘛，云雀你还是一样别扭啊。……等下，不要家暴啊喂！小卷快回去！……”

Fin.


End file.
